


【Trigger】〖豆豆篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [2]
Category: VIXX, hongbin - Fandom, 李弘彬
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】〖豆豆篇〗vixx同人

〖李弘彬的场合〗  
“您回来啦！”  
站在面前的青年微微笑着，那清澈见底的笑容冲去了你心头不少的疲惫。干净宽大的浅蓝色T恤搭配一条宽格纹短裤，他头顶浅金色的短发毛茸茸的，看起来很好摸。  
“嗯。弘彬，今天不用上课吗？”  
“是，已经考完试了，学校放假啦～”李弘彬蹦蹦跳跳地跟在你身后进了客厅。  
“刚才在干什么？”  
“啊，在打游戏。”李弘彬有些不好意思。  
“吃过饭了吧？”  
“是，吃过了，阿姨做的饺子可好吃了！您——”  
“我也吃过了。其他人呢？”  
“元植和爀儿晚上有课，在焕哥在房间学习呢谁都不理，学沇哥在看电影，泽运哥在睡觉。”李弘彬一口气汇报了剩余五个人的动向，然后就眨眨亮晶晶的大眼睛期待地看着你，像一只古灵精怪的小水獭。  
“嗯。那你去玩吧，我还有事要做。”

回到二楼的主人房，你微微翘起一边的嘴角，愉悦地回味着方才弘彬突然暗淡下去的眼神，那里边浓浓的失落感都快把你淹没了。他身上清爽的沐浴露香味、亮晶晶的眼睛和从善如流的回答，都是你们之间心照不宣的暗示。不过，偶尔逗弄一下这个小家伙，还真有趣。  
你拿了毛巾和浴袍走进浴室，清爽地冲了个澡，洗去了一整天的疲惫。等你披着浴袍走出来，房门正好被敲响。  
“进来。”  
李弘彬端着一杯微凉的西瓜汁开门进来，看到你正系着浴袍带子，胸前袒露了一大片皮肤，忙不自在地撇开了视线。顿了一下，他走上前来，把盛着嫣红西瓜汁的玻璃杯递给你。  
“给。”弘彬别扭地侧过脸不去看你。  
你悄悄地笑了，也不出声，只是接过杯子来，大口地饮下杯中的液体。这杯西瓜汁被仔细地滤过，丝毫没有果肉的残渣混杂，甜丝丝的，凉爽又解渴。现在只有弘彬知道你回来，这西瓜汁自然是他做的。一口气喝下半杯，你弯下身，把杯子放在床头柜上，又转过身来，走到他面前。  
李弘彬正打算离开，见你又走过来，别别扭扭地说道，“您不是还——”  
话音未落，他的唇就被一个带着西瓜清香的吻封住了。甜蜜的西瓜味道弥漫进他的口腔，你与他唇舌交缠，闭上双眼，品尝着诱人的果香。  
半晌，你们才气喘吁吁地分开。弘彬收回红红的舌尖，还是不太高兴的样子。  
你这才噗嗤笑出声，凑到他耳边低低地开口。  
“有什么事会比你更值得做呢？”

“砰！”  
You pulled the trigger.

——————————

李弘彬被你轻轻推着向后退，动作轻柔地压在床上。你掀起他的T恤，递到他嘴边，大男孩红了脸，仍是乖巧地咬住，颤颤地看着你的头向下游移，舔弄起他胸前的乳尖，惹得他小声嘤咛起来。  
“唔……嗯……不要……舔那里……啊！”  
你坏笑着轻轻咬一口那颗嫣红的果实，引得弘彬叫出声，整个身体都颤抖起来。  
“喜欢吗？”你知道他脸皮薄，故意调戏他。  
“才、才没有！”小傲娇果然中招。  
“不喜欢啊。那就不做了。”你瘪瘪嘴，从他身上爬起来，作势要走。  
刚一转身，手腕就被一把拉住。  
“别走……”小水獭着急地瞅着你，亮亮的黑眼珠里闪着星星。  
“不是不喜欢吗？嗯？”你回过头，装作生气了的样子，稍微冷下脸。  
“我……我……”李弘彬“我”了半天，声音越来越小，最后几乎完全听不见了。  
你皱了皱眉，语气中尽是不可置喙的威严，“我喜欢诚实的孩子，想要什么，喜欢不喜欢，就告诉我，我没那个闲心去猜。”  
弘彬咬咬嘴唇，半晌才低低地挤出一个“是”。  
“所以现在——你想要什么呢？”你又挂上了痞坏的笑容，“来，说出来，我会满足你的。”  
小傲娇这才反应过来是被你套路了，气鼓鼓地推搡了你几下，撒娇道，“我不说！”  
这就糟了，你今天可是下定了决心要把这个小傲娇调教得只对你老实，之前还满足于他身体的诚实，不过现在，哼哼。  
于是你脸上立马就写满了不高兴。没关系，反正有的是办法让你说。你如是想。  
李弘彬见你变了脸色，忙伸长双手环住你的腰，怕你离开似的，把头埋在你的腹部轻轻蹭着，急忙开口小声地道歉。他坐在床边，双腿自然地分开，夹在你站着的身体两侧。  
那又如何，欲擒故纵可是你的拿手好戏。这个小家伙今天不乖，就该好好教训他一下。  
于是你用无法抗拒的力量扯掉了他的手，居高临下地睥睨着他，周身的气场瞬间变得寒冷沉重，让弘彬紧张地颤抖起来。  
他很清楚，惹怒你的下场很可怕，郑泽运就是个最好的例子。他也见识过你的手段，残暴血腥丝毫不留情面。所以李弘彬跟在你身边，一直都很有自知之明，对你乖巧顺遂，更是绝不会做任何逾矩的事情。他这辈子都不想尝试你的怒火。  
也正因如此，你很中意他，甚至有些偏爱，平时都是宠着的。但不论是谁，一旦触碰到有关服从的问题，你绝不会有丝毫让步。他人的服从是你赖以生存的生命线，生死攸关的大事面前，一点都马虎不得。  
正因为弘彬懂事，所以你才故意吓唬他，警告他永远不要越过底线。你不想伤到他。  
“你还有机会，在我离开之前。”你轻飘飘地撂下一句。  
李弘彬全身猛然一抖，这句话是你的最后通碟，他这辈子都忘不了。他一下子慌了，“扑通”一声跪在地上。  
“主人，我会好好说的，您……您别这样……”弘彬连声线都在颤抖。  
你让房间又沉寂了半晌，这才慢悠悠地收回周身压抑的气场，缓缓开口。  
“那好，说一个来听听。”  
“请……请让我侍奉您……”  
“啧。”你伸手捏住了弘彬的下巴，手上微微用力。  
弘彬慌乱不已，瞳孔不停地颤抖着，不过几秒，又突然想到什么，咬住了牙，豁出去似的开口。  
“请您……用力地贯通我，彻底占有我吧……”

“砰”  
The trigger moved.

——————————

你忽然就笑了，伸手把他拉进怀里，转身自己坐在了床边，把他的双腿放在身侧，满意地揉着他软软的头发。  
“早这么说不就好了，嘴上诚实点就那么难？”你笑着挪揄起来。  
而怀里的男孩儿似乎还没从你突然变脸的震惊中回过神来，呆呆地被你吃了不少豆腐，这才长长地松了口气。  
你又在弘彬身上肆意地揉捏了一会儿，他一直都一言不发。你疑惑地停下手上的动作，把他放在你肩上的脸扳过来看，这才发现这小家伙竟在悄悄地掉眼泪。  
这可把你吓着了。  
“哎？怎么掉豆儿了？哎哟！咋的了这是？宝贝儿？”  
李弘彬闭上眼睛靠在你肩上，你感觉肩头的潮湿感渐渐扩散开，越来越厉害。  
“哎哟……快别委屈了，我只是吓唬你的，瞧瞧，一个男孩子，都哭成什么样子了。”  
看他哭得伤心，你现在真是满满的心疼，后悔得恨不得打自己一巴掌。  
弘彬还是不说话，也不看你，只是静静地把头埋进你怀里，身体微微颤抖。  
“好了好了，我怎么舍得对你生气。”你柔声安慰道，“刚才是我不好，乱发脾气吓着你了，对不起。”

又过了半晌，弘彬这才在你肩头轻轻蹭了蹭，抬起哭红的眼睛毫无威慑力地瞪着你，“我没哭！”  
“是是是你没哭！”  
你算是明白了，李弘彬傲娇还不都是你宠出来的。自作孽，不可活。  
你心疼地舔吻起他红红的眼眶，味道咸咸的，厚重地压住了你的心脏。你越发后悔刚才非要吓唬他，唤醒了他的梦魇不说，到头来还不是要自己哄。  
“好了宝贝儿。眼泪咱赶紧收收，我可不想等一会儿做得猛了把你干哭，你又死不承认是因为爽。”  
小水獭听到这，惊讶又羞恼地抬起头来，超凶地瞪了你一眼。  
你的脑内炸开了烟花。

——————————

“唔……唔嗯”  
弘彬又把脑袋埋在你肩头，低低地呜咽着。他跨坐在你腿上，双腿分开放在你身体两侧，微微翘起臀部方便你的手指伸向他身后。  
你轻轻地把一根手指伸进他的小穴里，穴内湿润柔软，显然他自己提前做了准备。你抬起脸想去找他的唇，果不其然只看到他毛茸茸的后脑勺。你不禁感叹，这小家伙现在又像只鸵鸟一样，把脑袋藏进沙子里去了，这么掩耳盗铃有什么用呢？可你偏偏就是觉得这样的李弘彬很可爱。脸皮薄也是件好事啊，随意逗弄一下就会掉落有趣的东西。  
于是你也没再浪费时间，很快地加到三根手指，草草抽插了几下，就换上了灼热的大家伙，缓缓推进他的体内，一直顶到最深处。  
“唔……”你感觉到李弘彬的身体颤抖得更剧烈，他却还在死死咬着嘴唇，就是不肯呻吟出声。  
你慢慢摆动起腰，一下一下顶得又深又重，在他因为重力向下落时就开始狠狠地向上顶，进到更深的禁地。弘彬伸手环在你的肩颈，还是被你顶得东倒西歪，他低下头，在你肩头轻轻地咬了一口，像只顽皮却懂得分寸的小猫，只留下一个浅浅的牙印，不疼不痒。  
你宠溺地笑起来，这么懂事的孩子谁会不喜欢？转过头找到他的唇咬上去，又把舌尖伸进他嘴里与他纠缠，把那些动情的呻吟都堵在了他的嘴里。你身下一边用力地顶着，嘴上一边剥夺着他的空气，很快就让他喘息着推开你，又害怕掉下去，急忙又伸手抓住你的肩。  
这个姿势很考验腰力，你就着这个姿势又抽插了一会儿，才抱起弘彬，转身把他压在床上，用手大大分开他的双腿。见他抬起胳膊挡住眼睛，你伸手拨弄开他的手腕，又就着相连的姿势把结合的部位抬起到能让他看见的角度，恶劣地调戏他。  
“乖，来看清楚点儿，不然一会儿嘴上又不老实。”  
弘彬眼睛红红的，是浸泡在浓厚情欲中的模样。小水獭受了好大委屈似的，颤巍巍地瞪了你一会儿，又别开头去不再看你。  
你俯下身把一只手指插进他嘴里，撬开牙关，果不其然听到了低低的呻吟声倾泻而出。另一手伸到他高高挺立的部位，轻轻套弄起来。被前后夹击的剧烈快感让弘彬伸长脖子，呼吸渐渐粗重起来，他伸手用力地抓住你的小臂，双腿环上来夹紧了你的腰，眼神迷离地看向你。你知道他快要到了。  
身下抽插的速度陡然加快，弘彬被情欲掌控的性感表情和不知不觉间溢出口的呻吟声让你沉沦，更用力地动作着，带给他汹涌的快感。  
“啊！”一股白浊的液体喷溅在你的小腹和胸前，淫靡而情色。弘彬大口大口地喘着气，还沉浸在高潮的余韵中。他的后穴死死地绞紧，夹得你十分舒爽，差点也跟着射出来。不过你体贴地停下了抽插，低头轻轻吻着他的额头和唇线，用手指沾些白浊的液体抹在他胸前的红豆上，自顾自欣赏着。  
弘彬的眼中总算恢复了一些清明，见你没在动作，一点点用手肘撑起上身，凑到你嘴边与你交换一个吻。你笑着把沾着他体液的手指伸到他唇边晃晃，他微微皱了下眉，还是张口轻轻把手指叼进嘴里，温驯地舔着你的指腹，亮晶晶的小眼睛眨巴着看你，越发像只小水獭。  
你伸手又把他推倒，压住他的腿猛烈地抽插起来。很快，你就在高潮来临前的几秒把性器从他身体里拔出来，射在他的小腹和胸肌上。  
一时间室内充斥着你们二人交错的喘息声。半晌，弘彬钻进你怀里，转过头来吻上你的唇，细细密密地舔咬着，良久才松开。  
“去洗澡吧。”你拍拍他的屁股。  
你们很快洗好了澡，意料之外地没在浴室里再次擦枪走火。其实当你看见弘彬红着脸去碰身后的时候已经打算把他抵在墙上再来一次，可这小家伙会读心术似的，连忙凑过来环住你的肩，在你耳边低低地撒娇。  
“好累……我们下次再做好不好？主人～”  
他那小小的尾音正刚好挠在了你心尖上柔软处，顿时什么念想都被你压下去了。宝贝儿既然这么说了，那自然就要宠着啊。

方才，你进浴室时按铃叫了人来更换床单。很不巧，你们出来时，这个人还没有离开。  
是郑泽运。  
他正抱着一大团乱糟糟的床单，见你们出来，像只偷吃被抓现行的仓鼠一样，吓得呆住了。  
整个房间里的气氛顿时凝固成一块坚冰。  
你的脸色一下子就变得阴沉。看到这个家伙你就来气，原本的好心情在见到他的一瞬间就被摔碎了个七七八八。  
是弘彬率先打破了沉默。  
“泽运哥。”  
被叫了名字的人这才回过神来，忙低下头把腰弯到怀里的东西能允许的最大程度，向你深深鞠个躬，然后就落荒而逃。  
“咚！”

一钻进被窝，你就伸手把弘彬圈进怀里。你们很默契地都没有提刚才那个人，只是闲聊些日常的小故事。渐渐睡意袭来，你在弘彬额头上轻轻落下一吻，与他相拥着进入梦乡。

一夜好梦。


End file.
